Electronic devices, such as smart phones, portable computers and other consumer electronic devices, are often constructed using a processor device in communication with a memory device. The memory device may be a DRAM, SRAM, or a Flash memory device. Electronic devices need robust protection from security attacks. Hacking of the processing system can lead to breaching of the sensitive data stored on the memory devices. Conventional protection methods are often inadequate as the system may be breached by hacking attempts using hundreds or thousands of access cycles. Furthermore, in applications such as computer servers or smart phones, a strong security system to protect the devices in the event of theft is desired.